This invention relates to a material picking device and a forming device for an automatic circulating carton opening machine, particularly to one having a revolving unit to swing around to continuously and quickly picking material carton boards from a material feed device of the machine and carrying them onto the forming guide plate to form the material into a carton shape.
As for cartons packed automatically, opening, forming and adhering operations are all performed by an automatic machine, no longer manually by workers. So, various carton machines have been offered by makers, but generally having the same operating method to sending out carton material boards by a material feed device and moved into a forming device for from it into a carton, and one example is shown in FIG. 9.
The carton machine shown in FIG. 9 has a forming device 10 to form a carton material board into a carton. The device 10 mainly has a first sucking disc 101 and a second sucking disc 103 pivotally connected to a connecting rod unit 102. A crank 104 is provided under the connecting rod unit 102 and pivotally connected to an output shaft of an oil pressure cylinder 105. When a carton material board is moved onto the first sucking disc 101, it is sucked to the first sucking disc 101, and then the oil pressure cylinder 103 immediately operates to carry the connecting rod units 102 move down and let the second sucking disc 103 move down in parallel to suck a carton material board. When the oil pressure cylinder 105 operates again, carrying the second sucking disc 103 move up in parallel, forming a flat carton material board into a carton shape.
The forming device just described above used the oil pressure cylinder 105 to move the second sucking disc 103 up and down for picking material and forming into a carton. But the output shaft of the oil pressure cylinder 105 needs not a little time in moving out and in, so therefore carton forming is slow, making up a disadvantage of the machine.
The main objective of the invention is to offer a material picking device and a forming device for an automatic circulating carton opening machine. The two devices are fixed on an intermediate portion of the table of the machine, and the material picking device includes a revolving unit and the forming device includes a forming guide plate. The revolving unit includes an elongate swinging arm, two rotating gear units fixed at two ends of the swinging arm. Each gear unit has a belt wheel at the outermost end connected to two parallel arms fixed with two material sucking discs. The forming guide plate is positioned on an intermediate portion of the table in front of the revolving unit and at one side of the moving route of the swinging arm. So, the two parallel arms are moved horizontally by operation of the rotating gear units of the swinging arm, and then the sucking discs continuously and alternately pick a carton material board from the material feed device of the machine, carrying the carton material board to let the board lie on the forming guide plate to be formed into a carton shape. Thus the two sucking discs alternately and continuously pick a carton material board, greatly increase operating speed of the automatic circulating carton opening machine.